The Cutter's Lullaby
by Amygirl228
Summary: J.O.N.A.S Not agents.M for cutting, Jonas sister, possible incest/smut later on please check it out? Chao 1-Intro explains better
1. Intro

Warning:Self mutilation, possible smut, incest in later chaps, swearing  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or their TV show, I don't own The Cutter's Lullaby poem, I don't own anything except original characters.

None of them ever intended their solution to get so out of hand. Where had they gone wrong? When? The flashing red and bue lights, the agonizing cries from family and friends, shouts from paramedics as they pressed hard onto his chest trying to save him. The silver metal and brightly colored plastic stand out sharply against the deep red pool it lies in. As life slips from him his mind can't focus, his senses blur. His eyes attempt to focus on anything that moves; the pumping blood, the face of the EMTs, dust particles. Shooting stabs of pain and guilt and yes the familiar high he gets. Like a meth addict he need it, craves it, even in darkest hour, even if it's only for one single moment.  
He wants to say something before he goes. Some sort of comforting goodbye in case he really doesn't make it.

All he can think of is the Cutter's Lullaby. He hums the words to the tune of one of his songs. His eyelids grow heavier and he really believes he might not be saved. That he's going to hell. And that's almost OK with him.

**Author's Note: I wrote Frankie out of this fic. Instead there's a sister, older than Nick but younger than Joe. Reviews would be fantastic. And just so this can legally be on fanfic, their last names are Lucas.**


	2. He can paint a lovely picture

**Chapter One: He can paint a lovely picture. But, this story has a twist. His paintbrush is a razor and his canvas is his wrist**.~After

Nick let a heavy sigh pass his lips as he traced the few scars along his wrist. He was home alone, sitting on top of the kitchen table, his legs dangling out in the air. Who would have predicted seventeen year old Nick to be the one with such a problem? Some might have predicted it to be Joesph with his eclectic behavior or their sister Meredith with her rebellious attitude. A few might go as to accuse Kevin as most likely to harm himself intentionally. Who would think Nick, the collected and serious one, would be mutilating his skin. He certainly hid it well. There were a couple of scars on his wrist that could easily be passed off as accidents he had on stage. No one knew of the scars of his hips and thighs. No one looked there and he wanted it that way. He kept his purity promise for more than one reason.

The scars, they were a guilty reminder of why he had put them there in the first place. Some he could remember the reasons for more clearly than others.

But the intense high he got when he cut himself, when he tore at skin and saw blood seep out, had to be better than anything medication could give you. He couldn't understand pain killers, the things your body could do for itself with the rush of endorphins was exhilarating. The downside is the crash and burn when he comes off of his thrill. Sometimes it happens mere minutes after he rips his skin. At other times he can enjoy his high for days. Which is good because fans of Disney prefer happy songs as to the ones he usually writes when he isn't feeling the natural pain killers. On his high he can churn out a good two or three 'Disney approved' songs. Which only makes his sister Meredith more upset. Mer is happiest when Disney is upset with her brother's band, The Jonas Brothers.

She's jealous because Disney and Hollywood Records dropped her from the group stating they wanted a 'boy band'. She had an excellent singing voice and thought she could go solo but she was told countless times that the business didn't want her. When she developed a taste in things very Un-Disney the companies did as much as possible to make her not exist. Even the biggest Jonas Brothers fans are shocked when she shows up, not believing she's really their sister.

Nick pulls the sleeve of his flannel shirt down so his fore arm is hidden from view. He checks his watch and hops off the table. Not a minute later, the front door opens. He offers his two older sibling a smile but they're too busy bickering.  
"Mer, he was way too old for you. He's what thirty-five?" Joe cried, hopping on one foot as he tugged off one of his sneakers. Mer swished some of her lighter colored hair from her eyes. "As a matter of fact Joe he was twenty-nine! And it doesn't matter, I'm nineteen. An adult. My relationship with him is totally legal. And that was really rude of you, he did not deserve Pepsi dumped on his shirt!" she said at an equally loud volume as her brother. Joe groaned, frustrated he shouted,"He only wants you for your money!"  
Mer glared at him,"You mean your money Joseph." Joe rolled his eyes. "Oh we're playing that game now are we _Denise_?"  
Nick cleared his throat. "Guys?" he said, hoping to interrupt their fight.

Both sibling faced Nick and snapped,"What?"  
"Aren't three people missing? Like, the oldest members of the family?" Joe nodded and explained, "Mom, Dad, and Kevin are having a business lunch with some people." Mer shrugged her jacket to the floor and toed off her shoes before loping off to the living room. Joe quickly followed behind.  
"And what are you doing now?" he asked his younger sister. She rolled her eyes, "Calling Garbo's." Joe shivered and shot her a disgusted look and said, "Why? Gonna hit on him too?" She scoffed,"Ew! No. He's so not my type and in case you forgot, his girlfriend, Haley, happens to be my best friend." She turned away and dialed the phone, ending her part of the conversation. Joe shook his head, "Whatever."

As Nick listened to the conversation his fingers danced over the hem of his shirt sleeve. This little sibling dispute could be better for him if he got his 'friend' out. Sure, he hadn't been involved but his siblings pain was his pain, right? He went upstairs as quietly as he could and slipped into the bathroom. Nick closed the door with his foot and reached into one of the drawers for his special razor. He pulled it out and made a disgusted face. There were hairs on it meaning he had to throw it away. He had heard of infections from used razors and knew he didn't want that. That's why he had one set out just for these circumstances. He fumbled through the drawer looking for a new one. When it became painfully obvious his parents needed to buy more he kicked at the wall.  
Losing his balance, Nick fell into the tub. He moved his legs from the side and an echoing clatter sounded. Nick picked up the cold piece of metal he had knocked into the tub with him. Turning the fingernail clippers slowly in his hand he nodded. These could do the damage he was seeking.

He settled himself, leaning against the back of the tub and stretching out his legs more. He rolled up his left sleeve and carefully eyed his wrist, figuring out where to place the silver instrument. He lowered the clippers and pinched a small bit of skin in them. He slowly pulled them away and winced, more at the quiet ripping sound he heard then from the pain. He then set the clippers down on the tiled bathroom floor outside the tub.

He lifted his wrist up to eye level and noticed that the mark was small, less than half an inch. He stretched and prodded at the wound with his right thumb and forefinger. An ecstasy filled smile graced his face when he saw blood rise up. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air enjoying the moment of endorphins. A pounding knock made his eyes snap open. "Nick, you done in there? I gotta take a piss." Nick froze and felt as though time stopped as he watched the door knob turn. Joe stepped into the bathroom. Seeing Nick in the tub and the mess Joe shouted,"Dude, what the hell?"

Then his eyes fell to Nick's bleeding wrist.

**Author Note: Review make the author extremely happy. I'd like to know your opinions on this serious subject.**


	3. You come to me with scars on your wrist

**Chapter Two:You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**.~The Last Night by Skillet

Joe's eyes widened when he saw Nick's wrist. He raised his dark brown eyes to meet Nick's and promptly stepped back and slammed the door and quickly hurried into the living room. Panting he cried, "Nick's bleeding. Where do we keep the first aid stuff?" Meredith raised an eyebrow, she covered the mouthpiece of the phone and replied, "Antisetic is upstairs in the bottom of the bathroom cabinet, band-aids are above it in the drawer." Joe nodded, "Bathroom. Right." He dashed back up the stairs. Meredith rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the phone.  
"Sorry, what were you saying before my brother so rudely interrupted?"  
"I said, Hot Topic's having a huge ass sale tomorrow and I want your opinionated help on the piercing I want to get." Meredith chuckled and said,"I thought Garbo forbid you from piercing anything else?" Meredith could almost see her friend's devious grin as she responded. "What Greg doesn't know won't hurt him."  
Meredith chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating the question. "Please?" Haley begged. "It wont be any fun without you." At this point Meredith caved and pulled out a pen and paper. "At what time will you pick me up?"

Nick was currently sitting on the closed toilet seat with his hurt wrist extended out as Joe rummaged through the bathroom drawers. Nick sighed, "Joe, I'm fine." Joe set the box of band-aids he found on the counter and continued to look for Neosporin. The older brother shook his head. "No you're not. Your wrist is cut open and bleeding." Nick rolled his eyes. "You're making it sound worse than it really is. I get pricks and bleed all the time. I am diabetic in case you forgot." Joe pulled out the medicated ointment and twisted off the cap. "And when," he asked. "Was the last time you sliced open your wrists to check your blood sugar?" Nick didn't respond and Joe nodded,"That's what I thought."  
Nick's cell phone rang and he dug it out of his jean's pocket then handed it to Joe. Joe flipped it open and said, "Nick can't come to the phone right now. He's bleeding." Nick's jaw dropped as his brother closed the phone and set it on the counter

"You douche! What if that was Mom?" Joe grinned, "Then she'd have to deal with your emotive-self." Nick's heart thudded in his ears. Joe was picking up the box of band-aids when Nick said, "She already is." Joe turned and frowned. "What?" Nick sighed but said louder, "She's already dealing with my emotive-self." Joe dropped the box and ignored its contents that had scattered on the floor.

"What are you trying to tell me Nick?" Joe asked, his voice full of confused fear. Nick shrugged. "What do you think I'm trying to tell you?" he asked quietly. Joe gripped the counter top, processing this information. Meredith opened the door. "Hey Joe some chick wants to-Oh my god Nick you really are bleeding." Joe took the phone from his younger sister and went out to the hallway to talk. Meredith quickly picked up a forgotten band-aid off the floor. She held it between her teeth as she dabbed the Neosporin on Nick. Ripping off the wrapper she mumbled something Nick couldn't quite hear. "What was that?" he asked as she finished the first-aid. She looked up, "I said I didn't peg you as the emo type." Nick's eyebrows knit together. "What exactly is emo anyway?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Emotional Rock," she explained. "You know; crying over your guitar, I hate life, Why me, Why?" There was a pause and she thought to herself. "Actually now that I really think about it, dude you're totally emo." She grinned. "Want to go somewhere with me and Haley tomorrow? It'll be fun."

Joe rapped on the door with his knuckles and leaned on the door frame. "So that was Mom on the phone just now. Nick, you better have a good excuse for that cut 'cause she's coming home, like now." Nick quickly jumped up and shoved his way out of the bathroom. Meredith quickly began scrambling, trying to clean up the mess. Joe helped her for a few minutes, then left to put the phone back in its holder in the living room.  
On his way to the living room he passed Nick's room and peeked through the open door. He could see Nick pacing and mumbling to himself, trying to come up with a reason the cut was there. Joe couldn't tell his mother what he suspected. He didn't want to be wrong. But if he was right, Nick was reaching out asking for help.

Just as Joe was setting the phone in its cradle the front door flew open. Denise was standing in the doorway, her purse swinging from her shoulder and an anxious expression on her face. "Where's Nick?" she asked at the same time as her youngest son came bounding into the room. He smiled, "Hey Mom, have a nice lunch?" he asked before his arm was nearly yanked out of it socket as Denise pulled him into the kitchen for better lighting. She began inspecting him and poked at the band-aid when she found it.

Turning to Joe she asked, "You put Neosporin on it?" Joe chewed on his lip trying to remember. "Meredith!" he yelled. "Hold on!" his sister hollered back from upstairs. Paul walked in with his hands over his ears, closely followed by Kevin who shut the door behind them. Cautiously Paul lifted his hands away, "What's with all the shouting?" he asked good naturedly. Joe shrugged in response. Meredith thumped loudly down the stairs, muttering half sentences and curse words as she went. She stopped short in the kitchen. "Yes?" she asked, with a slight attitude. Denise sighed at her daughter's black, chained jeans and long sleeved obscene shirt. She shook her head disapprovingly but said,"Mer honey, did you put Neosporin on Nick's cut?"

She nodded,"God, yes Mom. You think I would let him get infected? I'm not that cruel." Kevin coughed and Meredith stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled back."Alright sorry. I'm just making sure." Turning her attention back to Nick Denise asked, "You checked your levels recently?" Nick nodded. "Good. How did you do this anyway Nick?" Nick shrugged, "I was strumming on the guitar and one of the strings snapped my wrist." Denise winced,"Ouch. That must've smarted hey? Well I figure I'll start making dinner in about two hours. Sound good everybody?" Paul nodded. "I'm gonna go see if I can catch the rest of the game on TV. Anyone care to join me?" The siblings exchanged looks and simultaneously shrugged. The boys all claimed spots in front of the TV and Meredith snuck off to the recording studio.

After dinner the family settled into their usual routine, barely bothering each other. If you didn't know any better, you might think they were normal.

**Author Note: Suckish ending I know but next chap is better I swear. In fact if I'm right next chap is longer.**


	4. The hurt she can't handle overflows

**Chapter Three: The pain that she feels overflows to a knife. She write on her arm, wants to give up her life**.~Hero by Superchick

Nick awoke the next to an intense pressure on his back and something hot against his neck. He jerked around and squirmed until his sister's voice whispered harshly, "Stop that! If you keep thrashing about like that I might burn your ear off." Nick quickly stopped moving and was relieved of the pressure soon after. Cautiously, he sat up with his sister's permission. He turned to face her, "Meredith? What the hell are you doing?" he asked sleepily. "Trying to straiten your hair." she answered.  
Nick's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he cried. Mer slapped a hand over his mouth. "Ssh! Do you want to wake everyone else up? Now turn just a little please so I can get the front and sides of your hair." She said removing her hand. Nick quietly did as he was told. As Meredith went to work at his curls Nick frowned. "Wake everyone else up? Mer, what time is it?"

"4:30." she replied shifting herself higher to get a curl she had missed. "4:30 _a.m_? Why are you waking me up so early? No, better question, why are you straitening my hair?" Mer moved back to see how he looked so far. "I'm straitening your hair so you wont be recognized by anyone. I'm getting you up so early so we can go to Hot Topic and be there before some of the other kids and get some elbow room." Meredith got off the bed and began rummaging through Nick's dresser. "God, don't you have anything black?" she hissed over her shoulder. Nick shrugged. After a few more minutes Mer threw some black denim jeans and a red sweatshirt to her brother.  
"Quick, get changed." she said as she clapped a hand over her eyes and turned to face the other way. Nick grumbled. realizing he had no choice in this. He pulled the jeans and sweatshirt on and said, "You can turn around now."  
She ignored him and headed to his closet, pulling out the chain link fire escape ladder and lowered it out Nick's window.  
He stared at her. "You do know we have a front door right?" he joked. She turned and placed her hands on her hips. "For that attitude you're climbing down first." He rolled his eyes but walked over to the window and carefully stepped out.

When he was on the last rung he jumped off. A few seconds later Mer was next to him, tugging at the ladder. She rolled it up into a more comfortable way to carry. Nick looked around. "Now what?" he asked, his voice sounding loud in the dark morning silence. Meredith didn't answer, instead she began walking down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. Nick followed her up to the corner of the block. Mer walked over to an SUV parked on the curb. She tapped on one of the back windows of the car. "What are you-?" Nick began but stopped when the trunk opened up. Meredith stuffed the ladder in then turned to Nick and tossed him some keys.  
Luckily he caught them. "Wait why am I driving?" he complained. Meredith let out a loud sigh as she closed the trunk. She replied,"Did you forget that Mom and Dad confiscated my license." Nick nodded, he had forgotten about that. Meredith had gotten home way past curfew and Mom took her license away for a week. "But what about the owner of the car?" Meredith laughed,"Haley? She's asleep in the back seat. We're lucky she opened the trunk for us." Nick gave up and climbed into the driver's seat and Meredith sat next to him in the passenger seat. She turned and grabbed two to-go cups and handed one to Nick.  
"What's this?" he lifted the cup, carefully inspecting it. Meredith took a swallow from her own. "Lattes. Caramel ones." He took a grateful sip and put it in his cup holder. Meredith finished hers and tossed it back into the McDonald's bag. Meredith then pulled out a set of instructions from the glove compartment and Nick started up the car.

"So, how's Leota? Left at the next set of stop lights." "You actually care about Joe's girlfriend?" Nick asked, shocked.  
"Joe's? I thought you were dating Leo." his sister said. Nick laughed. Of course even though they lived in the same house, they had almost no idea of the other one's friends. "I figured. No, Casey is my girlfriend right now. And she's good. Hollywood Records is considering her." The car was silent for a moment until Meredith spoke up quietly again. "You need to head strait on I-94." Nick sighed, "I'm sorry Mer." She shook her head. "Don't Nick. It's not like it was your idea or anything."

Nick jumped when he heard someone else yawn. He saw Haley in the rear view mirror, stretching and brushing her hair out with her fingers. She frowned, "Mer who the hell is driving my car?" The two sibling in the front chuckled. "C'mon Haley, don't tell me you don't recognize Nick?" Haley stared at him for a few minutes before nodding her head. "Hey Nick-o. Could hardly believe it was you. And is it true you're emo?" Nick shrugged, unsure of what to say. Apparently Meredith had talked with her friend about yesterday's incident. Haley nodded, "Like sister, like brother. You crazy Lucas'. Ooh! I forgot I bought food." the redhead said before digging through the McDonalds bag. Nick frowned. "'Like sister like brother'?" he murmured, wondering what that meant. Holding her breakfast burrito in one hand, Haley leaned forward and tugged at Meredith's shirt sleeve in response to Nick's question.

Nick took a sharp intake of breath when he saw his sister's wrist. Even though there was only a small amount of skin he could see dozens of red, white, and pink scars. Meredith hastily tugged her sleeve back down. "Take Exit 332 when it comes up." Meredith said acting as if nothing happened. Nick did so too, pretending he hadn't seen his sister's pain for a moment. But Haley didn't let it go. She almost dropped her burrito. "Damn Mer! Some of those look more fresh than the last time I saw you."

The car's radio clock read 6 a.m as Nick pulled into the mall's parking lot. He kept his head down as they walked, praying he wouldn't be recognized by crazy fans. He nearly ran into someone though and Meredith grabbed onto his arm. "Nick, pay attention." she scolded. He looked up and realized the were already in line for the store along with 15 or so other people. "Why are we here again?" he asked.  
"Because," Haley said, pulling up the hood of her black and blue checked hoodie. "There's a buy one get two free sale and I want another piercing." Nick noticed she already had metal in her tongue and four earrings in each ear. "What are you getting?" he asked. She smiled, "A belly button ring." The girls laughed as Nick squirmed at the idea.

A ring tone of Time Is On Our Side went off and Nick blushed, ducking his head. Almost everyone in this line probably despised anything by the Jonas Brothers. He quickly answered the phone before the chorus could begin. "Hello?" he answered.  
"Dude, where are you?"  
"Kevin?"  
"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Of course it's me Nick!"  
Meredith tapped Nick's shoulder and held out her hand for the phone. "Here Kev, Mer wants to talk." he handed her the phone.

"Hey Kev...Yeah, everything's fine....You worry too much Kevin. No we haven't been kidnapped...Shopping....Yes I know but don't you think that would be on the news by now?...No I don't want-Hi Joe....He's fine, I'm fine, everyone's fine...Well, tell mom to take a chill pill. We'll be home late...Oh, fuck...Um, whoops. Sorry? Tell Leo I said Hi! Bye." She flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Nick. He raised an eyebrow.  
"'Um, whoops. Sorry?' What's that about?" Meredith sucked in a breath and shook her head. "Just that I hate out lives Nick. That's what." The doors opened and the group went in the store.  
Still curious Nick looked through his calendar on his phone. Finding today's date he winced. "Oops." he mumbled and pocketed his phone.

**Author Note: Hee hee. I left a cliff hanger. PLEASE review?**


	5. Just a phase you'll be OK

**Chapter Four: I'm so sick of when they say, 'It's just a phase. You'll be OK. You're fine.'**~The Last Night by Skillet

Nick came out of his room with his pajama bottoms and a T-shirt on. His wet hair starting to re curl after his shower. He pattered down the stairs to the living room where Meredith was being scolded by the rest of the family.  
Meredith was curled up on one side of the couch and Joe was sitting on the other side with his hands in his lap. Paul and Denise were both standing in front of their daughter. "I understand you want time with your brothers but you need to talk to me first!" Paul cried. "A whole day of filming for the show, ruined."  
Denise stepped in, "And a goth store of all places? Honey we understand you're going through a phase but there's no need to drag Nick into it." Meredith pulled her legs closer and wiped at her eyes roughly with her shirt sleeve. Joe remained silent. Kevin was pacing back and forth as he chatted on his cell phone, apologizing to the producer. Nick looked from one parent to the other and sighed. "Please stop? She didn't drag me, OK? I had the choice to say no and I didn't. I forgot about the filming, but it's no big deal if it's pushed back a day right? Kevin and Joe got all their scenes in?" Paul shook his head. "No Nick. This episode the only scenes Kevin and Joe are in are ones with you in them too."  
Nick winced, "OK. Well, I'm sorry."

His parents nodded. "We understand. It's a teenager thing. But next time ask permission. It's not OK to sneak around. There are stalkers out there!" Joe snorted,"Now you guys sound like grandma."  
Denise chuckled and ruffled up Joe's hair. He protested loudly but the rest of the family ignored him. "Alright Meredith you're free to go if you want. And you'll have your license back tomorrow." She nodded and got up from the couch. Nick padded back to his room with Joe following him. He didn't realize his older brother was there until he heard the door lock behind him. "Hey Joe." he said. "You wanted something?" Joe nodded and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Nick, I want to talk about your um, your _problem_." Joe said. Nick crossed his arms. "My problem."

"Why are you cutting yourself? Nick you have people to go to. What's so bad you can't tell your family?" Joe said, his voice getting slightly louder. Nick backed up, feeling a bit defensive. Joe snatched a pair of open scissors off the dresser. "How does this," Joe asked slicing a long cut into his own arm. "make you feel any--" Joe's eyes closed and his head fell back. Nick could only stare as he watched his brother. "Oh my god, Joe!" Nick cried stepping closer, panic and adrenaline making his heart beat faster. Joe raised a finger shushing Nick. He opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "I see why you do this now."

Nick pushed Joe on to his bed and quickly raced to the bathroom grabbing a fist full of band-aids and the tube of Neosporin. He came back and fixed up Joe's looked each other in the eyes. Nick's voice shook, "We're going to be OK. You're fine." Nick said knowing this was a horrible lie. Joe nodded, "Sorry I snapped at you Nick. I didn't know." he got up and walked out of Nick's room. Nick locked the door behind him and slid to the floor letting himself cry, knowing he was alone now.

In the hallway Joe nearly ran into Meredith who was on her way to her room. "Sorry." he said. She said nothing, just silently kept the grip on the towel that was wrapped around her and tried to get past. Joe watched her and shook his head. "Oh it's OK Joe, I should have been watching where I was going." he said in a mock tone of his sister's voice. He flipped open his cell and found his girlfriend had recently sent a text message.

**LeotasNotRude**-Hey Joey. Where u been all day?  
**DJDanja**-Ben tryen to find Nick and troublesum sis  
**LeotasNotRude**-O did u find them?  
**DJDanja**-Yah u'll nvr guess where  
**LeotasNotRude**-Can u jest tell me?  
**DJDanja**-Hot Topic  
**LeotasNotRude**-Ooh Shoppen  
**DJDanja**- Ur such a gurl  
**LeotasNotRude**-I'm ur gurl! :)  
**DJDanja**-Yes u r. Hang on, getten a diff text.

**DJDanja**-Hello  
**ICanWalkEgyptian**-What's up?  
**DJDanja**-Oh Hey Janie.  
**ICanWalkEgyptian**-Wanna hang later?  
**DJDanja**-...  
**ICanWalkEgyptian**-Not like a date. Just coz we're exes doesn't mean we can't hang right?

Joe stared at his phone. He quickly exited out of both chat boxes and went to Nick's room. He knocked on the door. "Nick? I need the scissors."

**Author Note:**Don't hate me for making Joe cut. Reviews? You all seem to love this story so much more than I thought people would. Over 70 reads on this story so far. I'd appreciate a comment. By the way, I know this chap is short. I apologize.


	6. But I've got a bad, bad feeling

**Chapter Five: I'll keep on rolling down this road. But I've got a bad, bad feeling.**~Long Way To Happy by P!nk

Garbo ran a hand threw his hair and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you? I asked you not to pierce any other part of your gorgeous body and what do you do?" His girlfriend smiled up at him. "Get another piercing which will look fucking awesome in swimsuit season." Garbo rolled his eyes. "And as for the 'what your going to do with me part, bondage works great."  
Garbo smiled,"Would you prefer belts or ties my dear?"

Meredith felt awful. She couldn't put her feeling into words and she didn't have the energy to fetch her cutting razor from her sock drawer. She opened her phone and dialed Haley's number. She only got voice mail and chucked the phone at the door just as Kevin was opening it. He quickly ducked. "Hey," he chuckled. "Just because you were yelled at doesn't mean you can take it out on the innocent phone." Mer smiled. "Sorry," she said.  
Kevin picked up the phone and gave it back to her. "That's alright, just aim a little higher? I'd like my head to stay on my shoulders for a few more years." They were quiet for a few minutes. "Hey, Mer?" Kevin said.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry you have to ask if you want to hang out with us. Remember when I was 12?"  
Mer started laughing,"Oh my god. You're bringing up the time when you had to ask to hang out with me and Joe?"  
Kevin smiled,"And even when I asked you two still said no. And I told Mom and Dad."  
"Good times, good times."  
"That's kind of reversed now. Instead you're doing the asking to the producers." Meredith didn't laugh at this comment. Instead she slunk back into her mood she was in before Kevin came in. Kevin continued,"If it were up to me I'd let you in the band." She nodded. "I know you would Kev."

Nick had his arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapped wildly as he watched Joe intently. He had let his brother back in with the promise that he had to watch and make sure Joe didn't go overboard like the first time. Joe held the scissors with a shaking hand. He gasped at the first sight of blood but sighed into the cut when he felt his natural pain killers kick in. Nick waited for just two minutes before taking the instrument from Joe's hand and cleaning his wound. Joe hissed a little when he felt the antiseptic but he didn't complain.  
Nick had a bad feeling about guiding Joe through this process, but he had felt so much better after each and every time. Why deny his brother that feeling?

After Joe left his room again Nick's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled when he saw it was Casey.  
"Hey hon." he answered as cheerfully as he could.  
"Hi Nicky. Listen, I met up with Hollywood Records."  
"And?" he asked.  
"They said they like me, but their gonna shelf me right now. Apparently I'll have more potential in a few months or something."  
"Aw, I'm sorry babe."  
"It's alright. Oh crap, Nicky I kind of have to go, sorry. I'll call later though."  
"Alright bye babe."  
"Bye!"

After talking with Kevin for what felt like two years Mer finally managed to get him out of her room. She pulled out her red guitar and strummed a chord. She hummed out a tune.

_Don't try and fix me. I know that I'm not broken  
Only a few scars mark my skin  
Just don't ask how they happened to get there  
Because in the end no one cares_

Joe opened the door. She looked up from her guitar. "What?" she snapped. Joe just shrugged. "You singing about Nick?" Joe asked. Mer shook her head. "No jerk, I'm singing about me." She said without realizing or caring at the moment that she told one of her deepest secrets to yet another brother. Joe's jaw dropped.

**Author Note: **Another short chap, I know. The song Mer sings is something I wote so no you can't steal it. Not much else to say.


	7. I know what you do to yourself

**Chapter Six: I know what you do to yourself. I breathe deep and cry out.**~Missing by Evanescence.

"Close your mouth Joe. You don't want to catch flies." Meredith said. Joe closed his mouth but that didn't stop the overwhelming emotions he was feeling. He slid to the floor and pulled his knees up, burying his face into them and sobbing.  
Mer jumped up, "Jesus Christ, Joe! Calm down OK? You don't want Mom to come up here." She crouched down and began rubbing circles into Joe's back. He gasped,"B-But why, why. Why are you cutting?" Meredith didn't answer instead she just kept rubbing Joe's back trying to calm him down. Joe raised his head and looked at her through tear filled eyes. "Is it b-because of me?" he whispered.

Mer stood up. "Get out." she said. "Mer?" Joe whimpered, confused. She shook her head, "I mean it Joseph, get out of my fucking room. Now!" Joe quickly quickly got to his feet and left. Meredith slammed the door behind him and locked it. She forced open her sock drawer and pulled out her razor. She puled up the sleeve and dug the cold metal, hard into her arm. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain while a few tears fell from her eyes. After about ten minutes she put her bloody tool back into her sock drawer. She curled up into the blankets on her bed , crying her heart out. "I hate you, Joe. I fucking hate that I love you."

Kevin came up to the room an hour later, close to midnight. He was carrying a tray with all the essentials. Trying the door knob he groaned when he found it locked. He set the tray down on the floor and forced the door open with his shoulder. The lock gave way like it usually did. He picked the tray back up and pushed the door open further with his hip.  
He closed the door with his foot and looked over at his sleeping sister. She had cried herself to sleep and was a sad sight for Kevin to see. His eyes got glassy as they usually did when he saw her like this.

He picked her up from the bed and laid her down on the floor. First he took off the sheets that were already on her bed and replaced them with clean ones. Next he picked her back up and put her back on her bed, the whole time never waking her up. Then he took the first thing off the tray, a damp wash cloth.  
He held up her arm and washed off the dried blood over the cut.  
Next he picked up the antiseptic spray and sprayed her arm with it, making her squirm in her sleep but she still didn't wake up.  
Kevin had done this so many times now he was able to completely avoid waking her up during this process.

After cleaning up her cut he pulled the roll of gauze, which was a lot thinner than when it had started out, and wrapped a layer around her arm, then secured it with a pin. Finally he shook her awake. She opened her eyes and Kevin noticed they were red from crying. Kevin handed her one of the last two things on the tray, a steaming cup of citrus tea. She took it gratefully and he pulled his own cinnamon-flavored mug of tea off the tray.  
They drank in silence for a little bit before Kevin asked her,"So, what happened today?"  
It had been the same question, and same routine, every night since Meredith was about 13.

And after he put the empty mugs in the sink and his his tray under his bed, he would say an extra long prayer for his sister. Knowing what she did, he silently cried out to the Lord for help.

**Author Note: **This was one of my fave chaps to wite. I hope you guys like this one. P.S. Do I have to get on my knees and beg for a review? I will! Don't underestimate me.


	8. Remember when we were such fools

**Chapter Seven: Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just too cool.**~Who Knew by P!nk

It had begun at age 13 for Meredith, age 20 for Joe, and age 14 for Nick. All three siblings, trapped by their emotional problems. It was simple for Meredith at first, why she began. She hated the mean girls at her middle school.  
13 was a time in her life where she was soft spoken and shy. All she had were Christian values, good grades, family and a well tuned guitar. No one cared for her in school and her only friends were her family members.

One afternoon after a brutal cheerleading haze, Meredith snapped. She dug the razor in too deep shaving her legs and found she loved the feeling. It was the only scar on her leg and one of the more painful ones to look at.  
After that event, anytime she was bullied or picked on she would slice another wound into her arm. And slowly, that's how she built up her confidence. It was around this same time she and her brother explored their feelings for each other. Yes, she'd been incestuous. It was the reason she and her brothers had been given purity rings. To try and re cleanse herself and Joe.

Nick was still innocent, he didn't know the true reason why they had purity rings. Kevin did. He had caught Meredith cutting herself violently after a particularly emotional day of seeing Joe making out with another girl. Every night since Kevin did his routine.

He hadn't meant to start cutting at first either. It was a hard day of work, fighting with producers and his levels weren't good. He hadn't meant to trip on the gravel drive way that night. Maybe if he hadn't he wouldn't have even started. But with all of his conflicting emotions, he figured that he liked the pain in his skinned and bleeding knee.  
When he did it on purpose the first time, he was just testing it out. Seeing if physical pain would make emotional subside. And he had been right.

He hated wearing long sleeves in the L.A temperatures and so he would cut his hips. Swim trunks and boxers would cover his pain and no one learned about his secret until the bathroom incident.

Joe had merely started trying to show Nick what he was doing wasn't good. Instead he'd found intense pleasure, like what he experienced with his sister or the time he had just tried pot once, to fit in with his friends. But the endorphins in Joe's brain made him not care. He liked what happened, just like Meredith and Nick.

Kevin was the only one not playing the fool. Sure, he wasn't telling an adult which was stupid. But he wasn't mutilating himself the way his brothers and sister were. He offered an ear whenever Meredith wanted to share feelings. And he would do the same for Nick and Joe if he knew about their self-injury problem too.

**Author Note:** Just a little history on them. A filler I guess. I don't like this chap much.


	9. But you don't know what you got until

**Chapter Eight: But you don't know what you got until it's gone. And you don't know what it's like to feel so low.**~A Little Bit Longer by The Jonas Brothers

Two days after Meredith's recent episode, Nick felt like he was losing it. His company was rejecting the possibility of his girlfriend's career, at least two of his siblings had cutting problems (he wasn't sure about Kevin), and today Disney came to him telling him if he wasn't going to date Miley he had to at least pretend to do so for a few months to help clean up her image.  
He went to the bathroom and found his parents had recently gone shopping because there were new razors in the bathroom drawer.

He closed and locked the door, not wanting another episode like the on with Joe. Nick pulled down his jeans slightly so the waist band was at his mid-thigh. He tugged just slightly at his boxers until he saw the first of the scarring. He looked away for a moment, guilt rising up like bile in his throat. After a few deep breaths he looked back to his hips. He placed the razor gently against his skins, not even hard enough to do anything, but to let that area of skin become used to the cold metal.  
After 60 seconds he dug the razor deep into his skin, harder than anytime he had before. He was panting by the time he felt anything.

His heart sped up and his eyes stung with tears. He watched as blood gushed out from the open cut. Feeling weak fast he fell to the floor. He fought with himself to keep his eyes open.

Meredith was beginning to jump up and down in the hall. Kevin was unscrewing the doorknob from the bathroom door. "Kev please hurry!" she said. "I don't know how long I can hold it!" Kevin pulled the last screw out and gently pushed the door open. At the sight of her little brother Meredith screamed.  
Kevin quickly took action. "Mer go. Run and call 911. Hurry! He's losing a lot of blood." Meredith ran faster than she ever had in her life to the living room phone. Kevin pulled a towel from the rack and began placing pressure on Nick's hip, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to fight the tears coming to his eyes but he couldn't. "You're going to be OK, Nick." Kevin said through half sobs. "Help is on the way. Just stay awake!"

Meredith was back at Kevin's side, lifting Nick's head and placing a folded towel under it. Trying to help by doing anything. "You called?"  
Mer nodded,"They should be here in less than 15 minutes. I called Mom and Dad too Kev. God please, Nick, don't fucking leave us here. OK?" Nick nodded, his eyes half lidded. Meredith slapped him and his eyes widened. "Stay awake!" she ordered. Kevin looked over at his sister, shocked. "Mer, why don't you go call Joe? He's at Leota's house right now." She nodded and shot out of the room as fast as a bullet.

Nick's head lolled. He mumbled things Kevin could only half catch. "...and wake up just..'fore you...drown...Silver metal--."  
Kevin shook his head, lost. Mer was back in the doorway. "Why do you three have to be famous? The press are here already and the ambulance isn't. What if we lose him because the damn ambulance can't get through?"  
"Stop talking like that." Kevin said. Meredith swallowed the lump in her throat. "Kevin, I'm scared." she said, sounding small, and unlike herself. Kevin nodded, "I know. I am too."

Denise was fighting the paparazzi, trying to help make a path the EMTs could get through. "Move out of my fucking way your fucking retards. My son might be dieing because of you fucktards!" Her words shocked not only the photographers, who moved well out of her way, but Paul as to her words the EMTs now had enough room to get past.

Where had they gone wrong with it? When? The flashing red and blue lights, the agonizing cries from family and friends, shouts from paramedics as they pressed onto his chest trying to save him. The silver metal stands out sharply against the red pool it lies in. As life slips from him his mind can't focus.  
His senses blur as he tries to focus on anything that moves. The pumping blood, the EMTs, faces. Shooting stabs of pain and guilt, and yes amazingly that familiar high is there. Like a meth addict, even in his darkest hour he needs it, even for just a moment.  
He wants to say something before he goes. Some sort of comforting goodbye to them in case he really doesn't make it.

All he can think of is the Cutter's Lullaby. He hums the words of it to the tune of one of his songs. His eyelids grow heavier and he really believes he might not be saved. He might go to hell.

And that's almost OK with him.

**Author Note: **I don't like how it started but it bacame a great chap. I'm going to run now because I don't want you to kill me for what happened to Nick.


	10. A little bit longer and I'll be fine

**Chapter Nine:So I wait 'til Kingdom Come. All the highs and lows have gone. A little bit longer and I'll be fine.**~A Little Bit Longer by The Jonas Brothers

There was white everywhere. A blinding light and an emotion he hadn't felt in a while. It wasn't peace or joy or safe, more a mixture of all in one emotion. He was surprised. People who committed suicide were immediately sentenced to hell. And he knew if he was in hell there wouldn't be these surroundings. An echoing silence and a chorus of voices filled his ears at the same time.  
Then it all went black again.

Nick's eyelids felt heavy as he tried to open them. He squinted against the harsh, bright lights. For a minute he thought he might be in heaven again. Especially since the walls were painted white. When he was more awake he turned his head and realized he was laying on a hospital bed again. He was in a singles room, the only other person in the room was Meredith, who was asleep on a chair pulled up next to his bed. Her legs were stretched out so that her feet were resting on the side of his bed.  
He shifted and nudged her feet a couple of times to wake her up. She yawned and stretched her arms. She blinked, "Nick?"  
"Mer? What's going on?" he asked, his voice hoarse and cracking a little. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh my God, you're awake. Listen, I'll be right back I'm just gonna go get your doctor." Nick stopped her. "First could you help me to the bathroom?" he croaked. Mer fidgeted,"Look, I don't know if I'm allowed to unhook you from those monitors Nick. Let me get the doctor." Nick whined but nodded, letting her run quickly.

A little bit later Mer came back with a woman in scrubs. "I could only find your nurse but she'll talk to you OK?" Nick nodded again. The nurse smiled.  
"Nicholas, I have a lot to brief you over. You were found by your sibling after attempting suicide." Nick rolled his eyes. He decided not to correct her at that point because his mind was really focused on his bladder. "When you cut your hip deeply you ended up hitting a vein. With the depth of the cut you're lucky you only did the damage you did. Any deeper and you would have severed the vein and we would have had to amputate. But that didn't happen. Also you lost a lot of blood and flat lined once on the way over." That explained the view of heaven.  
"We have you stitched up and you'll be a little sore in the hip from a little internal bleeding. We had to give you some transfusions too, to make up for the lost blood.

"Now, are you hungry? It's close to lunch and you can pick something off the menu next to your bed." Nick shook his head. "Right now I just need to _go_." The nurse smiled. "That's fine too. Just roll your IV stand in there with you. I'd advise you to leave the door cracked in case your sister has to help you at all." The nurse left the room and Nick waddled as fast as he could to the bathroom, trying to keep his bladder from exploding on the floor.  
While Nick was relieving himself Mer pulled out his phone.

**DMJ2**-Guys, he's awake.  
**DJDanja**-Let me finsh mah nilla milkshake reel quik :)  
**PKJ2**- Nice grammar Joe. On my way there Mer!

Mer closed the phone and in seconds Kevin was there. He spotted the empty bed and his eyes widened. Meredith motioned toward the bathroom door and Kevin sighed with relief. Joe stepped in the room a few moments later, slurping on his shake. Mer frowned and pointed at him. "I thought you were going to finish that before you came?" Joe nodded, "I was, then Kevin insulted my grammar skills so I had to come insult his face." Kevin shook his head and laughed. "Oh very mature Joe."  
Nick smiled as he walked back into the room. "Hey guys." he said, quietly.  
"Hey Elmo." Joe said. Meredith rolled her eyes. "It's emo." Joe shook his head. "No," he argued. "Elmo. He was red and acting crazy."

Nick rolled the idea around in his mind. He shrugged,"That makes sense." Kevin placed a hand on Nick's forehead. Nick swiped at it, laughing. Meredith spoke up,"Um, Nick? You kinda forgot about the concert last night."  
Nick slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh crap. We had to cancel?" Kevin shook his head. "Don't even worry about it. Just go lay down and rest. You need it." Nick nodded and went. The other three went out into the hall.  
"Mer he totally did not need to hear that." Kevin whispered.  
"I'm sorry. I just was going to tell him about what went on while he was knocked out." she said just as quietly. Kevin rubbed at his eyes, "OK, did you tell him anything else?" Mer shook her head. "Nope, the nurse did." Kevin stared at her.  
"She didn't tell him about how he-?" Mer nodded. "Oh my gosh, how'd he take it?"  
"Surprisingly well." Joe spoke up, "Guys, why are we whispering?" Mer and Kevin looked at him. "What?" he said. "The doctors all know and stuff. I just want to know why we're being so secretive." Kevin shrugged, "Habit, I guess. OK, so Nick knows about that. But, let's please not tell him about how Disney's taking the news just yet. Give him time to adjust." The other two nodded and shook hands to seal the deal. They went back into their brother's room.

"Guys, can we talk?" Nick asked.

**Author Note: **Mwah hahahahaha! Another cliffie! And I wont update again until I recieve a review.


	11. Empty Words, Empty Promises

**Chapter Ten:Empty words. Empty promises. Show me that I'm not cut out, for the road of the entertainer. 'Cause I'm really not that loud.**~Time Is On Our Side by The Jonas Brothers

Nick sat on his bed, his hands in his lap as he waited for a response from his siblings. They had all had to sit down after his announcement, but they had scooted their chairs close to his bed. Joe spoke up first. "You really want to quit the band?" It was more of a statement than an actual question but Nick nodded and said, "Yeah. There's just been too much going on lately." Meredith wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "But Nick, it's your dream to perform." Nick nodded. "I know, it still is. But if I do it, I don't want to be doing what I've been doing, you know? I'm tired Disney and our record label."  
"Then we'll make our own label!" Joe said. Kevin shook his head,"Joe that would be way more money than we have."

Nick sighed, "I'm really sorry you guys." Kevin shook his head. "Don't be. We just want you better, right guys?" Mer and Joe were still quiet. Kevin kicked his sister. "Fuck, ow! Yeah, no worries. We still love ya." She elbowed Joe hard in the ribs. "Shit! Sorry, um no Nick we're not mad. Ow. You should just worry on getting better." Nick smiled. "Mom and Dad talking to Disney?"  
"Less talking, more yelling." Mer said. "Mom is pissed off at them. Well, at herself too but she's taking it out on them." She smiled as she said, "I wish I could be there, seeing her yell at someone who's not me." Kevin chuckled. Joe frowned, "You see her yell at me. Remember when she went to wake us up that morning?"  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "What? Is there something I don't know?" Kevin shushed him. Mer said stiffly, "As I recall she did far more yelling at me. Besides, she still holds it against me."  
Joe blinked,"That's not fair. Being the older one I should have gotten the blame. I might as well have taken advantage of you."

Leota tapped on the door. "Um, I came to see how you were doing but, I can see this is rather a, uh, a family moment. I'll call you later." Joe paled when he saw his girlfriend turn to leave. Guilt flooded through him. "What are you doing?" Mer cried, "Go talk to her." Joe nodded and jumped up, rushing off to explain.

Nick looked from his sister to the door to his sister again. "Did you know about that?" he asked Kevin. Kevin looked the other way and began whistling. Nick's mouth opened and closed. "Well, I guess that answers my question." He looked over at his sister. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, his voice tinged with hurt. Mer bit her lip. "I'm sorry Nick. I just didn't know how to tell anyone." He put his hand on her knee and she looked him in the eye. He said it quietly, and Kevin was shocked, "Is that why you started cutting?" She nodded. "One of the reasons."

"Joe, just please go away." Leota said. He grabbed at her arm and she turned to try and swat him away. "Just hear me out please Leo?" She gave a frustrated sigh but stood still, waiting for him to talk. "Listen, OK. It happened when we were teens. Just, figuring stuff out. We learned our mistakes and we never did it again." Leo started crying, "Is that what you told your other girlfirends?" Joe shook his head. "God,no. All my other break ups were mutual things." She gasped and he immediately regretted what he said. "No! That's not-I really don't want to break up with you here." Leo pushed him away. "Would a phone call have been more convienent for you? Look, I'll call you later. Just leave me alone right now." Joe watched her go sadly. Feeling worse than he had in a long, long time. She waved as the elevator doors closed. And Joe punched the wall behind him.

"Ow." he mumbled. A few staff members stared at him. "What?!" he yelled. They quickly turned away and Joe walked back to Nick's room. Kevin looked over. "Did you catch her?" Joe sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I think I screwed my relationship up." Kevin went over and gave his younger brother a hug. Joe began to cry lightly into Kevin's shoulder.  
Nick looked up from his cell phone. "I'm sorry Joe." Joe sighed. "It's not your fault Nick. I should learn not to bring up the past. So who are you writing to." Nick hesitated. "Um, my girlfriend." He said. Mer smacked Nick's foot. "Stitches!" Kevin warned her.

Casey walked into the room carrying a card. Seeing Joe's fresh tear tracks she paused. "Is this a bad time?" she asked. Mer stood up and nodded. "It's kind of a quiet day, sorry. How about I take that, and you can keep up your IM conversation with Nick?" Casey shook her head and said, "But I want to be here for him." Mer placed her hands on her hips. "Well, that's too bad." she said.

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys like this newest update. Reviews would be awesome.


	12. Never Lookin for Approval

**Chapter Eleven:And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you, and though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to.**~I'm Not Dead by P!nk

"Yes shortly after I was admitted into the hospital the founder of To Write Love On Her Arms came and asked me to become a spokesperson." Nick answered. All three of the brothers were currently sitting at a table on a podium addressing the press. They were holding a press conference to announce end of the band. An E! News reporter stood up with her recorder. "Nick, are you planning on counseling after being a cutter?" Nick nodded and replied, "Yes. The whole family is." The reporter nodded and asked,"And Joe, is it true your relationship with Leota Ruud is 'on the rocks'?" No one could see Joe's reaction from behind the sunglasses he was wearing. But he gave a tight smile and answered, "Well, I didn't really come to discuss my relationship. But, we're both doing fine." The reporter nodded and sat back down. Paul stepped forward to end the conference. The three boys got up and waved. Mer, who was wearing a cap and large sunglasses, threw a water bottle to Kevin as he stepped off the platform.  
"Help me." she begged him. "She wont leave me alone." Denise came over and pulled her daughter into a hug, mumbling something into Mer's shoulder. Mer squirmed and tried to push her mom away. After a moment Denise did let go and after hugging Kevin, she went off to hug Joe and Nick again.

Kevin saw the annoyed faces on his brothers and grinned. "I'll try to get her to lay off me, you and Joe. Nick on the other hand, he's screwed." Mer giggled even though she knew it was true. In fact, Kevin would probably be the only one to escape their mother's hugs.  
Joe flipped open his phone when he managed to get away from his mom. He sighed. A hand gripped hi shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin, then he turned to see it was only his sister. "Still no call, huh?" she asked sympathetically. Joe shook his head. "She wont even answer my texts. I think I really screwed up this time." Joe sounded as he was about to break down in tears. Mer pulled him into a hug and he rested his head on her shoulder for a minute, taking some deep breaths.

The family left the conference through the back door, being shielded by Big Rob. While the rest of the family got into the car, Joe snuck away down the alley and hopped into a bright red sports car. "Hey Joe!" Janie greeted brightly. Joe pulled off his sunglasses and rubbed at his red eyes. "Hey." he said back. She placed a hand on his knee but he continued looking down. She sighed. "So, bowling?" she asked. Joe nodded.

"Strike! Excellent!" Janie cheered. Joe was only on his third square. He breathed in the deep scent of cigarettes and pizza that perfumed the bowling alley. Throwing the ball at the pins was releasing some pent up frustration. He turned to get his soda and accidentally ran into Janie. He paused, looking at her intently and she gave him a fast kiss that caught him off gaurd. When she pulled away she smiled. "Congrats." she said. He stared, then quickly grabbed his jacket and hurried off to catch a cab back home.

"Where's Joe?" Denise asked panicking. Kevin rolled his eyes and said gently, "Mom, relax. He's probably hanging out with Greg or some other friend." Denise looked over at Paul who nodded. "I think he did mention something along those lines. Just calm down Denise." Denise turned to face the two teens on the couch. "OK you two. You know the drill now." The counselor they had met with before Nick was fully discharged from the hospital suggested Denise check to make sure her children didn't continue to cut themselves. Nick and Mer groaned loudly in protest but went upstairs to change. On their way upstairs Nick said, "You know you didn't need to be so rude to Casey." Mer rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Kevin let her stay and you got some action. I'm surprised Mom didn't catch you with your tongue down her throat." Nick blushed and Mer tsked. "Making out on the hospital bed. If mom knew about her little rebel." Nick laughed and pushed her lightly before they parted for their rooms to get changed.  
They came back downstairs in their swimsuits and Denise swooped over and began inspecting her two younger children's arms and 's faced burned red and she muttered, "This is so humiliating." Nick nodded silently.

Someone began pounding on the door. Kevin gave a frustrated sigh and yanked open the door. "Listen, we gave you enough info at the - Oh my gosh sorry Lena I though you were another reporter." The blonde teen took a step back when Kevin began yelling but quickly offered a smile. "No problem Kev. I saw the news. I wouldn't want to talk to the press either if I was Joe." Kevin nodded and stepped aside for her to walk in. Then he did a quick double take. "What do you mean? What's on the news about Joe?" Michaelena tossed him her phone as she set two shopping bags on the table. She raised an eyebrow at Nick and Mer. They both quickly shook their head and said, "Don't ask." While Denise ignored them and continued scolding Mer and Nick on any scars that appeared too 'fresh'.  
Lena shrugged and turned back to Kevin who had the headphones in and his jaw hanging open.

**Joe Jonas of the former band, The Jonas Brothers, claims he has a stable relationship with his girlfriend of nine months Leota Ruud. But does he really? E! News reporters and photographers were at the press conference earlier today and caught a glimpse of him and a disguised girl in a tight hug. Something friendly or more? Not only that the one time cheater was spotted later at a bowling alley giving a smooch to his ex Janie Cairo. Where is Leota and why is he hanging out with so many girls? We'll get the scoop as soon as we can!**

If that wasn't painful enough for Kevin to watch there were multiple pictures of both events. Kevin cringed at what would happen if Leo saw this. Over the headphones he heard the door open and turned to see Joe standing there. His brother sighed at his siblings and said, "I'll go get changed."

**Author Note: **Not sure if there's any errors I think I screwed on something, but not sure what it is. Thank you to the reviewers. Btw, I've got other fics on Jonas. Should I post those as well? If you're not sure I could just post a summary of one on my profile and ya'll could tell me what you think. Peace out!


End file.
